Kinky Jutsu: The World Where Sex And Kinks Are The Norm
by ProfWayne18
Summary: It started off as nothing more than a dare, it was sussposed to be just fine...This was what Naruto thought as he snuck into the forebidden scroll room, yet that quickly changes as he wakes up in a whole new kinky world.[Futanari][Hairy][Harem][Many More Weird, Dark and Unique Kinks, Read AN for all them!]
1. Chapter 1:Just A Dare

**Notes: **So this is a story me and my girlfriend wrote back in the day that was published onto her account. However life got in the way so she deleted the story before many people saw it; so we're giving it a second chance just on my account now! This story is very kink based as you can see from the tags, and if it doesn't appeal to you, then I ask that you nicely just find another story and not leave a hateful comment. However, if you have constructive criticism, then by all means leave a comment!

This story is bascially a kink fest where Naruto is transported to a world where sex is the norm, and all the girls are hairy and have dicks! There is more than that, but thats the basic gist of things. If you have anything you'd like to see, just leave a comment! I hope you guys enjoy, and see you next chapter!

**FULL LIST OF KINKS AND TAGS, ALL WILL BE USED AND ONES IN ITALICS WILL BE IN EVERY CHAPTER: _FUTANARI, HAIRY, EVERYONE IS HAIRY, HAIRY PITTS, HAIRY PUBES, _DOCKING, PREGNANCY, ASS PREGNANCY, LACTATION, BREASTFEEDING, _PUBLIC SEX, PUBLIC NUDITY, PUBLIC BLOW JOBS, PUBLIC MASTURBATION, CASUAL FETISHISM, SEX IS COMMON, PARALLEL UNIVERSE, _UNDERAGE SEX, EXTREMELY UNDERAGE, INCEST, BIRTH, DICK IN DICK SEX, ALL THE WAY INTO THE CUM POOL, URETHAL PLAY, MORE TO BE ADDED.**

* * *

It started off as a prank, well maybe more like a dare than a prank. Naruto was dared by the guys to sneak into Konoha's library and look at the section containing jutsu's that were created but never fully worked out as intended.

So Naruto, never one to back down from a challenge, agreed! What could go wrong? They were never perfected, and as long as he didn't accidently blow the entire building up, everything should be fine!

So after making sure the librarian currently on the shift was the old grandma, Naruto walked in and presented his fake ID to her, which thanks to her advanced years, completely fooled her into thinking Naruto was a Jonin who was allowed access to the section, despite the fact that in reality Naruto was only Sixteen and though he was one of the strongest in the village, he had still not been promoted for whatever reason.

So after thanking the librarian, he made his way inside to the room containing all of the scrolls, and boy were there alot of them! Not wanting to waste his time going through each and every one of them, he decided to go with the first one he picked up, unless it was something dangerous.

After walking down the aisle, he suddenly stopped and reached his hand out while not looking, and grabbed a random scroll and pulled it out. As soon as he looked down at it however, he eyes went wide as a laugh escaped from his lips.

The Kanji for fantasy was on the front, while the Kanji for desires was on the back, making Naruto laugh at what kind of pervert could create this, in fact they had to be so much of a pervert that he wondered if it was pervy sage who had created it.

Still it wasn't dangerous, and hell who knows, maybe he might give him a beautiful woman for one night? Opening the scroll, he read across it as more laughs escaped from his lips, as the ink inside detailed that Naruto would be making a contract with the demon called "Asmodeus" where he will be transported to a world that has his every desire he could ever wish for, with the only catch being that his soul would suffer a thousand years of torment afterwards.

Naruto laughed again as he couldn't believe such a stupid scroll could even be thought of, as if it actually existed. Still Naruto walked over to a table and laid it down, and began doing the hand signs instructed inside of it, until…"Fantasy Desire Jutsu!"

Naruto yelled the words out, hoping that a woman would appear and whisk away the one thing he regretted still having in his virginity.

However a sexy woman didn't appear, in fact nothing happened...Everything stayed the same…

Until…

"I figured, nothing hap-Agh!" Naruto gasped as he fell to his knees, as his vision blurred and his body felt hot, like really hot as if he was being burnt alive. The area around him began to vanish, and soon enough a bright white enveloped him as the world around him cease to exist.

* * *

Silence.

That was all Naruto heard, was silence.

His eyes slowly opened to the room around him and he immediately noticed he was back home in his bed, the sun shining bright inside as he barely moved, not knowing what had happened, the faint memories of the jutsu entering back into his mind.

After collecting himself, he gave a sigh as he placed his hand on his head, thinking the jutsu had done nothing except transport him back to his house. Naruto kept looking at the ceiling until he noticed something...A BIG something…

First off, he was naked, which was weird considering he never slept naked. While that was weird, it wasn't as weird as what Naruto felt on his thigh. Looking down, his eyes went wide as his cock, or what was originally his cock, had grown...And man had it grown.

No longer was it the average four inches, it was now a beefy nine inches, and he wasn't even hard! It was just laying there on his leg, like it itself was asleep. Naruto kept his eyes trained on it for a moment before he started to think. Did the jutsu increase his size downstairs? Well he wasn't complaining, but it would have been nice to give him someone to actually use it on!

As Naruto kept his eyes on it, he started to drift back to sleep when he felt something. Warmth, not the kind of warmth from the sun, but the kind of warmth you experience from a person. Naruto eyes went wide as he slowly turned his head, and as soon as he didn, he was shocked by what he saw.

Laying beside him, totally naked, not even covered by a blanket...Was Sakura...Sakura Haruno…

Naruto just stared, not being able to say anything as he kept his eyes trained on the curvy body as she was laying on her back, exposing every little inch of her body.

Her breasts, while not the biggest in the world, were nice and plump, her tits nice and hard as they screamed for him to suck on them.

Her body had stains on it he could see, were they...Cum stains? Did he...Do that?

More questions ran through his head until he saw something else that piqued his interest, her arms. Or rather, her armpits. They were, for lack of a better term, hairy...Like, really hairy! As if she had never shaved in her entire life! Her pink armpit hair was seen despite the fact her arms were down, and when Naruto moved her arm, it fluffed out like a bush. Now he wasn't really complaining, as he found it arousing, but it still surprised him.

However the next part made him gasp as he couldn't believe it. When he looked down at Sakura's crotch, he saw a thick, medium sized cock and balls. From first look, it looked about maybe five inches give or take, making Naruto go wide eyed as he stared at it.

Like her pitts, it was also growing a pink jungle around it, as thoughts of laying on it like a pillow began to enter Naruto's mind.

What didn't go unnoticed was Naruto's cock beginning to harden as his right hand instinctively reached down and stroked it as his left hand moved over and...Flicked her cock, causing the soft rod of hers to also begin to harden, extending it by another two inches as Naruto grabbed it in his hand and began to stroke her while he stroked himself.

This motion made her move around in her sleep as her eyes fluttered opened and they locked with Naruto, making him freeze as he stopped what he was doing, as their eyes stayed locked on each other. He was expecting to be beaten to a pulp right then and there by her, as he was bracing for it, however she just...Smiled?"

"Hehe, good morning to you too Naruto~ Couldn't wait until I woke up~?" Naruto went wide eyed as Sakura pushed herself up as she moved her hand down and wrapped it around Naruto as she began guiding his hand as it moved up and down on her cock, making her moan as she gave suggestive looks to Naruto, who kept a look of dumbfoundedness. "Last Night~ W-Was so...Oh!...S-So much fun~ Hehe~"

"L-Last night…?" Naruto could barely make the words out as Sakura kept guiding him as they went up and down on her cock together, her soft bush brushing across his hand when they reached the bottom before going back up again.

"Mmhmm~ Oh~ To think Naruto, I-I'm going to have y-you're baby, oh!"

"B-Baby!?" Sakura again nodded as she used her free hand to rub her stomach, the dry cum stains could be heard cracking when she rubbed over them.

"Hehe~ D-Don't play d-dumb Naruto~ Y-You know when y-you cumed i-in my a-ass, I became pregnant~" Naruto just kept staring at her, as she closed her eyes and kept the rhythm with Naruto as they got faster and faster moving up and down on her cock as her mouth began to drool as they went faster and faster."O-Oh~ F-Faster Naruto~"

Naruto couldn't say anything as he not only jerked her off faster, but himself as well, the pace getting quicker and quicker with each movement as her precum was already leaking down her long shaft until…

"I-I'm cumming~" Right on cue, Sakura let out a huge load as it flew into the sky and landed all over her and the bed, as Naruto's arm was also drenched as Sakura fell back down onto the bed breathing heavily as she opened her eyes and gave a lustful look to Naruto "W-Wonderful~"

Naruto just nodded as her eyes moved down to his own shaft, as she noticed that he was still working on it as none came out.

She gave a laugh as pushed herself back up shakily as she moved down towards it and gave a smirk "Want some help~"

Naruto just slowly nodded as she let out another laugh as she grasped it in her hands, making Naruto moan as she slowly stroked it and flicked it, causing some precum to fly out before she gave a mischievous grin as she opened her mouth and engulfed it, causing Naruto to go wide eyed.

Now as a virgin Naruto didn't know what to expect, the only experience he had was helping Pervy Safe with his 'research' so he thought it might kinda feel like he was caught and punched...But instead the feeling he got was as if his dick had died and gone to Heaven...And was carried there by the softest pillow known to mankind. It felt so amazing that he instinctively clutched his hand into a ball and moaned as Sakura worked her magic on his dick.

Naruto moved his hand up to his face and bit down on his fist as she kept going up and down in a fluid motion, her free hand was already back to jerking off her already erect cock as Naruto felt like he was about to explode any minute now, and sure enough he was right.

As she kept her motions, she noticed the expression on Naruto's face as she gave a small laugh before coming off of his dick right before he cummed, making Naruto stare at her in agony wondering how she could do that to him...Until she did something that he didn't even know was possible…

She got onto the bed on her knees and grabbed her own cock and positioned it facing Naruto as she bent his dick to face her. He kept staring at her as she gave a mischievous grin before she moved forward as the two cocks touched, making Naruto grab hard onto the bed as even Sakura let out a loud moan.

Yet she didn't stop there, she kept pushing until Naruto's dick, very slowly, began to go inside of her own! Making Naruto wide eyed and Sakura yell out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "S-Sakura~ A-Are you...O-Ok?"

"*Pant* *Pant* I-I'm more t-than Ok...I-I'm wonderful Naruto~!" Sakura gave a lustful look to Naruto as she continued forward, Naruto's dick pushing into her more and more until she stopped about a third of the way, as she breathed hard.

"S-Sakura w-whats wrong?" Sakura kept her heavy breathing before she looked at me in the eyes and gave a smile.

"I-It m-might rip…" Naruto's cock got even stiffer when she said that, it sounded pretty sexy to him, as she let out another moan from the sudden stiffness which made Naruto moan in turn.

"S-Sakura…" Naruto felt like a new man, and he didn't know why he was about to do this but…"L-Let me g-go further…"

Sakura looked at him in the eyes as her face got redder as a smirk appeared on her face. "H-Hehe, I-If you want~"

Naruto nodded as he grabbed her by the thighs and slowly moved her forward even more as she screamed in another mix of pain and pleasure as Naruto's cock pushed deeper and deeper into her, cum running down his cock.

Finally blood began to run out as Sakura's eyes wide for a moment before a look of pure lust overtook her face as she herself started to go forward as well. "S-Sakura?"

"Hehe, it d-doesn't hurt a-anymore, n-now...I-It's amazing!" Sakura's voice was pure on lust and almost a bit mind broken but not fully, as Naruto nodded as they pushed forward as Naruto thrusted deeper and deeper into her cock until he got to her shaft as he felt it…

Her pool of cum…

He had arrived at her balls and his cock was literally swimming in her cum now as Sakura fell on top of him breathing hard as Naruto wrapped his arms around her and began to thrust faster and faster, his cock going in and out of her cum as a mix of blood and cum poured onto his own shaft.

Sakura continued to moan louder and louder as her nails dug into Naruto, until blood ran his his shoulders from it, yet he didn't care, he continued to thrust faster and faster until Sakura yelled out "I-I'm cumming!"

Boy did she ever as Naruto felt her cum literally shoot up and drench his cock, bit after bit as Naruto bit down on his lip as he screamed "I-I'm cumming as well Sakura!"

Naruto hugged her as his cum shot out of his cock like a canon and right into her own pool as Sakura let out a huge moan as she fell onto his boyd panting heavily, blood and cum leaking off the both of them as they stayed still for several moments.

However soon enough, Sakura pushed herself up as she gave a smile to Naruto before kissing his head "Hehe~ T-That was amazing~"

"Y-Yeah…" Naruto didn't know what to say as Sakura giggled as she pushed herself up, their cock fucking making it so her Naruto's dick slid out of hers no problem as she hopped off the bed and turned towards the door, as Naruto saw her cock sling and drip in between her legs as she looked back at him.

"I'm going to make noodles for breakfast, ok~?" Naruto just nodded as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out two packs of instant ramen and began preparing them as Naruto watched her in shock and silence as he began to think…

What the hell has he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2: A Whole New World

**Notes: **So this chapter was a bit quicker as we wanted to get it out just to give a few extra details. The first one is that a few new tags have been added, though they won't be in this chapter. Second one is that the release date for this will normally be every 2 weeks on Monday, things can change of course but that is the plan we have for now. Third is that chapter warnings will now be added to every chapter detailing what will be in every chapter; though the ones we mentioned in chapter 1 that will be in every chapter are still present.

Also if anyone has any ideas, feel free to either leave a review or give me a private message!

For reference, the Kinks that are appearing in every Chapter Are: **Futanari, Hairy, Everyone is Hairy, Hairy Pitts, Hairy Pubes, Public Sex, Public Nudity, Public Blowjobs, Public Masturbation, Casual Fetishism, Sex is Common, Parallel Univers**

**New Tags: Male On Futa, Futa on Male, Anal Sex, Threesome, Foursome**

**Chapter 2 Warnings: Watersports(Piss), Lactation, Breastfeeding, Blow Jobs, Anal sex, Impregnation/Ass Impregnation**

* * *

Naruto laid there and just looked up at the ceiling...Over in his kitchen was Sakura Haruno cooking him breakfast naked. To Naruto, this usually would be one of those dreams he would have after reading Pervy sage's latest book. But this wasn't a dream, this was reality...A weird, different reality actually.

Now Naruto didn't know if that was a bad thing or not though. He had just lost his virginity...Kind of anyway, it was a very reverse way of losing it but he still technically lost it, so he wasn't really complaining he supposed.

However he knew something was wrong, and he could tell just by looking at Sakura. Now if you told him that she actually had a dick, he might not totally dismiss it because he read about how the different bloodlines can have weird anatomy so that wasn't that weird he guessed. The weird part was her unshaven armpits(He couldn't comment on the pubes since he had obviously never saw her naked).

He had seen her in sleeveless shirts plenty of times, and her pitts were always shaven, so he found it weird that they were all of a sudden, not just hairy, but a fucking bush. Now other than the fact that he actually thought it was hot, he still knew something was wrong and he had to find out what.

Still what could he do right at this moment? He was still naked in his bed and the smell of Ramen was enticing to say the least, but he knew nothing would be solved by just staying in this apartment, even if he was enjoying the sight.

So swallowing the lust building up in his loins once again, he pushed himself up and looked around the floor before he saw his clothes as he began to place them on, making Sakura look at him. "Hm? You going somewhere?"

"H-Huh? A-Ah yeah, I um...Have somethings to do with pervy sage today, and I don't want to be late so...Ehehe...heh…"

"Aw...I went to the trouble of making breakfast to. Oh well I guess, I'll save it for when you get back. Ramen is still good even when warmed over if you ask me!" Is this girl even Sakura? Naruto never heard her say something like that, but oh well, at least it made things easier he guessed.

Yeah um, we can eat when I get back! So um, I'll see you later Sakura...Much later…" Naruto gulped as threw an orange shirt and black pants on, his orange jumpsuit wasn't anywhere where he could just pick it up, so he ignored it as he wanted to quickly get out and investigate the area.

He ran towards the door and though he did give Sakura's body a once over once more, which she noticed since she blushed and began to move around so he saw all over her, he shook his head as he opened the door and ran outside.

* * *

As soon as Naruto got onto the street, he looked around and was a little relieved to see that everything seemed normal. People were going about the day just fine, nothing seemed weird or out of place, it almost made Naruto think Sakura was the one who changed for some reason.

Yet that thought was destroyed when he saw some girls sitting down and saw some of them had bulges, ones with the sleeveless shirts had armpit hair just like Sakura and all of them seemed to be talking about something sexual right out in the open, as if it was natural to talk about that in public.

Knowing now that everything wasn't exactly right, Naruto began to walk as thought about what to do...It's possible it was just a few people who had been affected and everyone else was fine. Though of course everyone could have been changed but not everyone was showing it yet. He wondered who he could exactly go to for answers though.

Sure Pervy Sage was one, but if he was still the same and hadn't been changed, then he might use these changes for his 'research' so for now he was a no go…

Grandma Tsunade was another, but would she even care? She might think he just had a weird one night stand and then lecture him about how everyone has different fetishes and they shouldn't be shared.

Kakashi could work, though he did read Pervy Sage's books so…

As Naruto thought about who he could go to, he wasn't paying attention as he turned an corner and ran right into someone, knocking them both over. "Ow! Hey watch it!"

"Ah sorry! I was...Oh..Ino…"

"Huh? Naruto?" The girl Naruto had run into was Ino Yamanaka, a florist who helped at the local flower shop that was runned by her family. Immediately Naruto looked her over, and though she had a long sleeve shirt and pants on, covering most of her body, it seemed she was normal...For now anyway. "What are you doing out here? I almost never see you up this early."

"Oh I was just...uh…" What could he say? He couldn't say anything about Sakura, especially if Ino was still the same. Though it also might be a good idea to talk to Ino about Sakura and asked if she noticed her acting different lately, afterall the two had made up and were friends again...For now anyway. "I was...Looking for you actually!"

"Huh? Looking for me? How come?"

"Ah well I um...Was wondering if you wanted to grab breakfast at Ichiraku's together!" Ino blinked a few times before she moved her finger to her chin as she began to think.

"Well I was returning home from my early morning shopping so I could change into my gear for training, but I guess I could grab a bite to eat real fast. Still I'm surprised you came looking for me and didn't go with Sakura."

"H-Huh? S-Sakura…?"

"Yeah I mean, you two did go to your apartment last night right?" Naruto froze as Ino kept her look on him, questions running through his mind about what to do. Did she know? It was possible, however she didn't seem disgusted with him, so maybe she doesn't?

"Last night? Me and Sakura?"

"Yeah. I mean I thought so anyway, we had all just got done training when you invited Sakura over to your house for some extra training, so I figured you two trained all night and then would grab breakfast together."

Wait really? They were all training and Naruto invited Sakura over to train even more? Does that mean he took advantage of the situation when she changed?! Oh no that doesn't sound good, it almost makes him sound like a rapist or pervert!

"W-Well ehehe, you know, didn't actually train that long…"

"Hm? Thats surprising, you two seemed really excited for it to." Naruto thought he sure was, he sure was...Oh this is not good…

"Y-Yeah um...Ichiraku! You and me?"

"Yeah sure I guess, though I'm still surprised."

"Great! Lets go!" Wanting to get off the topic of Sakura, Naruto grabbed Ino's hand and began pulling her along, trying to drown out all the questions Ino had for him until finally they were on the street with Ichiraku.

"Hey you didn't have to pull you know, I know how to get here…"

"Sorry sorry! Got too excited I guess ehehe, well ready?"

"Yeah I guess, been a while since I've had Ramen."

After walking in silence afterwards, the two of them went under the flaps of Ichiraku as a voice shouted out "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! Oh Naruto! Ino! How are you two?"

The one running the shop was Ayame, with her father nowhere to be seen. "Hey Ayame! Where's the old man at?"

"Dad's back has been hurting him, so he decided to take the day off so I'll be running the shop today by myself. Though I'm not expecting a whole lot of business today since it's so hot outside." Well Naruto had to agree there, it was still early morning yet it was already getting rather hot outside.

"Yeah, kinda wish I didn't wear this shirt now." Ino was the one to speak as she looked down at her shirt and sighed, she loved the shirt but knew it was a bad idea to wear it today.

"Well Anyway, what can I get you two?"

"The usual for me!"

"Hm...I'll go with your special today."

"Got it! So twelve bowls of Naruto's regular and the special for Ino! Got it!"

"Twelve bowls? Naruto do you actually eat that much?"

"Ehehe, what can I say? The foods good?" Ino gave a sigh as she leaned back in her chair, the heat blazing through as everyone could feel it.

"Almost forgot, what do you two want to drink? Ayame looked over at the two of them as she grabbed two cups out from the back.

"I'll have my usual drink."

"Give me some Pake."

"Pake…? What's that?"

"Huh? Have you never tried it?" Naruto nodded as Ino gave a somewhat surprised "Huh, thats strange, people have usually at least tried it...Well anyway, it's Sake mixed with urine, and since piss is another word for Urine, it's called Pake!"

It took a few moments for her words to sink into Naruto's brain, but when they did "...Wait...Urine? As in…"

"As in piss, what you never heard the base word before?"

"N-No U-Uh...W-What kind of urine…?" M-Maybe it was some weird kind of drink yes? Like mix Bear piss with Sake or something along those lines, she didn't mean…

"Thats where the customer gets to choose!" Ayame walked over holding two cups, one half filled with Sake and one with Naruto's usual as she placed the cups on the counter. "The customer gets to choose what kind, since it apparently changes the taste depending on the animal. Personally I don't notice a difference but hey the customer is always right."

Ok...That seemed weird but normal, must be a foreign thing. Naruto didn't know Ino was into those weird drinks, but it could have been weirder he gue-" Hm, I think I'll have some of yours today Ayame."

Again a few moments passed as Naruto sat silence until he placed his hands on the counter and went "Wait What!"

"Hehe, one house Pake coming right up!" Naruto's jaw just dropped as Ayame reached around and pulled her apron off before reaching down and pulling her robe up, making Naruto gasp at what he saw.

Like with Sakura, Ayame had a dick as well! Now she wasn't as big as Sakura, if Naruto had to guess maybe three inches, but still! Not only that but she had a full bush as well, though unlike Sakura's pink bush, it was brown, just like her hair color.

Naruto couldn't believe it as Ayame grabbed her rod and aimed it at the half full cup, and after a few moments, droplets began to come out until a full hot stream started to leave her dick and enter into the cup, the green liquid mixing with the white Sake, as Naruto just stared with wide eyes.

Ino on the other hand just looked on with a normal expression as she watched the cup get filled up in a very unusual way to say the least. Ayame also seemed to be acting normal, though her face was red and Naruto swore he heard a moan or something escape from her lips but he couldn't fully tell.

After just a moment, it was over as the cup was fully filled up as Ayame let out a pleasant sigh as she wiped herself off before lowering her robes and grabbing her apron to tie back on, while Ino smiled as she picked up the cup, and began drinking it, much to Naruto's shock and surprise.

After a moment, she placed the cup back down as she wiped off her lips "Ah~ Fantastic as always Ayame!"

"Hehe, well I try!" Naruto just kept his eyes trained on the two of them as surprise, shock and all kinds of things ran through his mind, not knowing how to respond to the scene he just saw.

He only knew one thing...Something was off with the village...Something big was off…

But what does he do now? Run off to find somebody else? Or stay and see what else happens? He needed all the information he could get and while that was completely out there and weird, he needed more to fully find out what was going on. So despite the scene he just witnessed, he decided to stay and see what else happens.

Naruto sat quietly as Ino hummed to herself, his eyes still trained on her drink as Ino looked over and smiled "Want some?"

"H-Huh? O-Oh no thats fine, I-I was just surprised thats all."

"Hm? About what?"

"That you asked Ayame to um...Piss, in your drink."

"Hm...I guess it was a little informal, the official name is the House Blend. But you always have to specify weather you mean Ayame or her dad, so I guess it just came out like that." Naruto wanted to barf at the thought of Teuchi doing that.

Trying to get that mental image out of his head, Naruto looked over at Ayumi and she seemed to be doing everything normally...He thought…"H-Hey Ayame, what's the special for today?"

A bit scared to ask, Ayame looked over and smiled "It's our brand new red pepper ramen, easily the hottest ramen yet!"

Ok that sounded normal, but he kept his eyes trained on her just in case "Wait really? I thought the special was the blue pepper ramen, the coldest one you got…"

"Huh? Oh sorry that was changed yesterday..Sorry do you want that instead?"

"No it's fine…" Ino let out a sigh as she pinched some of her clothing lifted it up, sweat making it stick as she sighed once again. "Man it's way too hot, guess I'll have to carry this shirt…"

"Hm? Carry your shirt, what do you me-WHAT!?" Naruto started to talk but when he looked over, he went wide eyed as Ino grabbed the sides of her shirt and was already halfway to pulling it off as her purple bra could be seen "I-Ino what are you doing!?"

"I'm pulling my shirt off, what else? It's way too hot to leave this thing on." Naruto just stared as she pulled the shirt all the way off, revealing her cleavage as her boobs were tucked away in her bra. However he was even more surprised as after throwing the shirt onto the ground, she reached around and started to undo her bra, and after a minute, she pulled it right off as her plump breasts fell right out as Naruto's jaw almost hit the floor. 'Much better~ Alot cooler now...Everything alright Naruto?"

Naruto couldn't believe it, he really couldn't! Everyone had gone bloody mad! Just like Sakura Ino had bushes in her pitts which made him think Ayame did as well, but that also made him think Ino had a dick as well. What was going on and why was it happening!? Did the jutsu really mess the world up this bad?

True Naruto was enjoying it sure, but this was just...Wrong, right? It had to be…

As Naruto stared at Ino's plump breasts, he started to move his hand out to touch them when he bit down on his toungue to snap himself out of it as he jumped away from the counter as it laid some Ryo out on it "I-I gotta go! F-Forgot to do something! H-Here's the money for the food, s-see ya later!"

Naruto practically rushed right out afterwards, his beat red face had sweat flying off of it as he ran.

"Hm? What was that all about?" Ayame walked over to the now shirtless Ino who just shrugged as she turned around in her chair, causing her boobs to bounce.

"I don't know...Then again he's been acting weird since we met up earlier, I hope everything is alright, I may have to pay him a visit later."

* * *

Naruto only had one option left, he had to find the one man he knew wouldn't be affected by this whatsoever! The one man who was such a big pervert that he wouldn't change at all if the world became as perverted as him.

He had to find the Pervy Sage himself, Jiraiya, and Naruto knew where exactly to find him.

After what's a better place to find a pervert than…"The Hot Springs...Of course…"

Sitting atop his usual tree, Naruto saw Jiraiya writing something down before giving a perverted laugh as he picked up his binoculars and went back to spying, making Naruto do a facepalm. After looking around, Naruto ran up to the tree and ran to the top before he got right beside Jiraiya "Pervy Sage!"

"Ah! Wait what! Naruto!? How did you-"

"You always sit up in the same tree, it was pretty easy! Anyway, what are you doing?"

"What? Isn't it obvious? I'm doing my research of course~" Jiraiya went back to looking as he gave another perverted laugh as Naruto gave a sigh and sat down beside him.

"Hey...Mind if I see it?" Jiraiya took down his binoculars as he gave a shocked face to Naruto before a proud smile came over his face.

"Naruto...You have finally seen the light! Yes! You're finally following me on the hero's journey! Together we shall create the best books around and no one will be able to stop us!" Naruto just gave a sigh as he swiped the binoculars and looked through them.

Sure enough he could clearly see into the Hot Springs, and sure enough it was different. First of all it was now a mixed bath it seemed, as both men and women walked around together, second none of them had towers, all of them going completely nude. Thirdly was the fact that the girls were all like the other three so far, confirming the village had in it's entirely been infected. The only difference Naruto had been able to spot so far was the fact the girls hair color and sizes differed, but that seemed to be it.

"So, you enjoying the view? Hm~" Naruto really came close to saying yes, but he just lowered the binoculars as he gave a sigh.

"Pervy Sage, can I ask you something?"

"Hm? What's that?"

"Are the people of the village required to wear clothes, specifically the women?"

"Huh? No we've never had anything laws saying you had to, in fact many don't, especially in this weather." Hm...It seemed the laws were changed as well, though of course everyone's memories could also have been corrupted and changed.

"I see, then...Why do you sneak around and look into the Hot Springs from up above...if you can just enter them!?"

"You idiot! Where's the fun in that!? The thrill of being caught! The excitement of seeing someone be clothes and then undress themselves! Them not knowing that you're watching them! What's more exciting than that!?"

"What!? The thrill of being caught?" All the commotion got the attention of a few of the girls who were near the edge of the hot springs as Naruto and Jiraiya both saw them look their way. Naruto got worried they were about to yell out pervert or something like that but instead they...Waved...A friendly wave, the kind you would give someone you passed by on the street.

Naruto gave a confused look though Jiraiya just sighed as he gave a small wave back and stood up "Ah man we've been caught...There goes the fun of them not knowing you're looking at them."

"P-Pervy sage, do you really just like avoiding being caught? Even if nothing were to happen to you?"

"Of course, it's that excitement...But alas you had to ruin it today! Thanks Brat!"

"Hey I-...Ugh...Pervy Sage, this isn't right! It should be where if you get caught, you get punished! Like the girls beat you up or something! It shouldn't be that you just get sad and call it a day."

"Naruto, fantasy lands like that don't exist...Trust me, I've tried to get to them before." Fantasy lands!? The world they were currently living in was a fantasy land! Hell the Jiraiya of old would call this world heaven! "Well anyway I'm going to go nap for a bit, I'll catch you later."

"Wait Pervy-" Before Naruto could finish, Jiraiya vanished in a puff of smoke, making Naruto sigh as he slumped down onto the tree.

"Man this is weird...Well, I better pay a visit to Grandma, maybe she'll know a way to fix this…" As Naruto laid on the tree branch talking to himself, he didn't notice one of the Hot Springs occupants who was standing in a corner by themselves as they looked at him with awe.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

* * *

Ok the village has officially gone crazy! That was what was running through Naruto's mind right now! To be fair he didn't mind the changes, so far anyway, but he was concerned about other villages seeing this moment of insanity and using it as an opportunity to strike!

Hoping this craziness hadn't spread to the Hokage's office, he rushed there at full speed, hoping it was normal.

The scene he walked into said it was anything but…

Though Tsunade was going about her job as she usually would, sighing as she signed paperwork after paperwork, Shizune was a bit...Different…

Sitting on her knees right beside Tsunade, she had pulled Tsunade's left breast out and was drinking from it, while Tsunade thought it was perfectly normal! While the rest of the village was indeed going crazy, this was the first time he saw something like this! Sakura was in his own home and sure Ayame pissed in a cup, it was still apart of the "Menu" so to speak, this was in a officer, with giant ass windows!

Naruto looked over them and physically they seemed like usual(Though they were clothed) but as Shizune sat, he saw a bulge in between her legs, confirming she was like the others.

Naruto just kept his mouth agape as he looked at the scene as Tsunade finally looked up at him and spoke "Hm? What do you want Naruto?"

"U-Uh...S-Shizune…"

"Hm? What about her?" Naruto couldn't make out words as Tsunade looked down and saw some milk running down the side of Shizune's mouth as she took her hand and wiped it off before looking back up at Naruto "Do you need her for something?"

"U-Uh…" Naruto didn't know why he was having trouble speaking, first was Sakura in his bed, then Ino casually undressing because it was too hot and the like, which that was preceded by Ayame, before finally going to pervy-sage to find out he was still acting the same! Yet for some reason this was so baffling because it contradicted their personalities so much! "W-Why...I-Is she d-drinking f-from you…?"

"Huh? She was thirsty, don't you drink water when you're thirsty?" Naruto wanted to facepalm at the fact it was so not related. "Anyway, do you need her for something or did you come here because you were told to tell me something?"

"A-AH no...Um…" What could Naruto say now? It's clear they were infected with whatever he accidently let out when he did that jutsu, so his original plans couldn't go through! "Um, has Shizune always drank from your boobs…?"

Well it was connected to the overarching issue if anything "Do you hate milk or something? Never had someone be so surprised at seeing someone drinking it. As long as we've been together we've both drank milk, happy now?"

"J-Just milk…?" Naruto really wanted to see how far this line of conversation might go so he wanted to dig a deep.

"For the most part, it's healthy after all. Though we occasionally might go for something else like Saki."

"W-What about piss or c-cum?" If she confirmed this, then Naruto would have to rethink a new strategy about what has happened to the village and how to maybe fix it.

"Shizune enjoys those occasionally, though it's a bother sometimes so we usually just stick to milk." Naruto gulped as he nodded, plans starting to form in his head about what to do as he walked up to her desk and looked at the papers she was signing, maybe having something.

However as he looked over the papers, his eyes got a closer look at Shizune as he saw her mouth move all over Tsnuade's tit and her tongue flick it as milk shot continuously into her mouth, making Naruto feel the bulge in his pants tighten. He tried to ignore it, but when he saw Shizune move her hand up and squeeze, making her cheeks go plump for a moment as they were filled and Tsunade let out a small moan, he lost it.

Naruto walked over to Tsunade's right side and bent down as he moved his hands over and undid the knot on her pants "Hey brat! That isn't easy to tie you know!"

Naruto ignored her until it was fully untied, allowed him to pull apart the middle of her pants, which gave him wiggle room as he pushed his hand down into them and pulled out her dick, making Naruto die a little on the inside as she was almost as big as him, making him feel a little less special.

"Tch, you're tying that back." Naruto still ignored her as he then ran over to the side Shizune was on as he tapped her on the shoulder, making her open her eyes as she gave a swallow and came off of the tit as she looked at Naruto.

"Oh Naruto, sorry I didn't notice you. Whats up?"

"Oh nothing much hehe, just wondering if you wanted another drink?" Shizune raised an eyebrow as Naruto pointed at Tsunade's dick "Figured we could swap?"

"Well...I guess, though I am already close to full." Shizune said this before leaning over and wrapping her mouth around Tsunade's member, which made Tsunade moan a little as Naruto got on top of Shizune's back as he leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around Tsunade's now free tit.

As soon as his mouth wrapped around Tsnuade's tit, he felt her milk run into his mouth and noticed the taste of it. It wasn't like any other milk he had ever had before, it was kinda sweet yet sour at the same time, with a firm but soft texture as it easily ran out of her boob and down his throat.

Naruto felt himself stiffen even more when he did so as he ran his toungue around Tsnuade's tit, the texture of it being something completely new to Naruto as he had never sucked on one before, not even as a baby!

He wrapped his mouth around the rim of it and gently bit down on it as more milk began to run out of her boob and down his throat, the faster pace of it making it a bit harder to swallow as he drank and drank, almost becoming addicted to the new flavor.

As Naruto drank, he looked down and saw Shizune going up and down on Tsunade at a constant speed as her mouth took the cock easily as she was able to easily go all the way down and back up, showing that she was no stranger to what she was currently doing.

The scene however made Naruto bite down a bit more forcefully, causing more milk to stream into his mouth as he heard a soft moan from Tsunade, showing that she seemed to be enjoying what was currently happening. Naruto moved one of his hands up and rubbed across Tsunade's boob as he felt the incredibly soft skin on his hand as he gave a small squeeze which quickly filled his mouth up, almost making him choke with how much came out as he swallowed hard making him cough a little bit.

Tsunade looked down at him and used her hand to wipe the milk that running down his chin off as she spoke "Don't choke Naruto, it's not a contest of drinking as fast as you can."

Naruto came off the tit causing some milk to squirt out onto Shizune's back as milk still slowly ran out of it as Naruto was breathing hard as even Tsunade seemed a little flustered but did a good job of hiding it as she tried to still go about her job, Shizune still sucking away as Naruto began to see precum running down the side of the rod, indicating Tsunade was getting close to cumming.

Tsunade reached over and grabbed a tissue to wipe off her boob as Naruto leaned back breathing hard as he looked down at Shizune's ass as a sly grin came onto his face as he reached down and rubbed across it, causing Shizune to open one eye and looked back at him, and when his eyes met hers, she winked at him before she closed her eye again and went back to sucking away.

Naruto gave a small chuckle as he reached down and grabbed the bottom of Shizune's robe and started to fold it up little by little until it was rolled all the way up to her waist, exposing her bare ass with her own rod hanging between her legs, Naruto noticing how she was rather small, only four inches hard.

Naruto ran his finger down her crack as he felt something crusty on the cheeks and even the hairs around her hole had something that was dried on them. When he got a closer look, he noticed they seemed to be cum stains that had hardened, much like the ones he saw on Sakura earlier that morning.

Naruto was confused for a moment until a thought hit him as he looked as Tsunade, who was still trying to sign all the paperwork that was on her desk though was clearly struggling from the pressure that resonated throughout her body. "Hey grandma!"

"W-What?"

"On Shizune right here, why are there uh...Dried cum stains…?" Naruto felt weird asking the question, this was still Tsunade after all, even if she had been changed or whatever, so it didn't exactly feel natural asking her this question.

"H-Huh? What do you think? It's from where we had sex earlier." Naruto felt a lump in his throat as his pants were basically screaming at him to remove them after she said that as Naruto nodded slowly.

"Y-You two...Banged?" His dictionary was very educated, thanks to Jiraiya of course.

"W-Well thats one way to say it...Y-You seem shocked, is there a problem with that?" Naruto gulped as he quickly shook his head.

"N-No! I-It's just um, a-aren't you worried about getting her pregnant…?"

"A-Are you stupid? Or has that stupid oaf been telling you stupid things again? It's common knowledge that a girl can only get pregnant by a guy, or do you need to know the story of 'The Kunai and The Kunai" again?"

Kunai and The Kunai? Naruto thought it was the Kunai and The Shuriken! "I-I see, oh no I just thought it might be different for medical nin...Ehehe…"

"Tch, y-you really need to study this Naruto, y-you're at that age." Naruto nodded and gulped as he looked back down at Shizune's bare ass once again, her asshole seemingly opening up for him as sweat rolled down his face as he tried to speak.

However when no words could form, he just began untying the knot that was around his pants before pulling them down as his own member shot out as it aimed straight for her hole. 'G-Grandma! C-Can I…?"

Naruto didn't really know what he was saying or was trying to ask really, he didn't want to become a dad obviously, yet apparently he had already made Sakura pregnant, and the thought of actually experiencing anal sex and impregnating someone excited him for someone. Tsunade just looked at him as she seemed to glare "I-If you do, you're going to be responsible for finding someone to take care of Shizune's duties while she's on leave."

That was all Naruto needed as he positioned his dick around Shizune's asshole and rubbed around it, the dried cum falling off while the hairs tickled it until he put the head in and began slowly going in, breaking more dried cum as he went deeper and deeper, his eyes going wide at the feeling as Shizune grabbed onto Tsunade's pants and held tightly.

Once Naruto was almost all the way in, his dick seemed to stop. So far it had gone in smoothly, but now near the end it was tight and stopped by something as Naruto was already breathing hard, the sensation of entering an ass for the first time already made him almost explode, so he had a strange feeling he wouldn't last long for his first time.

He tried to push farther in though which made Shizune wiggle and moan a little bit as she had stopped sucking yet still had her mouth around Tsunade's cock, her gagged moans still being heard. He kept pushing and pushing until Naruto came out a little as he took a deep breath, before thrusting forward as hard as he could, making Shizune go wide eyed as Naruto felt his cock break into something as it was now fully in, blood quickly dripping down his cock as Tsunade rubbed Shizune's hair.

"You're the first person to break her hymen." Hymen!? Isn't that apart of the vagina? Why is it suddenly in the ass of all places, and how exactly does that work?

These questions quickly ran through Naruto's head, yet the feeling of Shizune's ass took over his mind as he just gave a small nod as he began to move his hips back and forth, causing Shizune to grab even more tightly onto Tsunade's clothing as muffled screams and moans could be heard as Naruto was already moaning himself, this was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt!

He moved back and forth at a consistent speed, quickly moving out before shoving all the way back in, making Shizune go crazy as a feeling of lust and pleasure resonated from her ass all the way up to her face as all her strength seemed to leave her body as she just had to lay there and take it, her heart pumping at an insane rate as Tsunade just gently rubbed her head.

For Naruto it was a feeling like no other, it felt amazing as the soft but at the same time rough texture of the inside of her ass rubbed against his dick. But other than the part he had broken, it was all very loose, most likely from Shizune constantly being drilled from Tsunade over and over, with the part Tsunade wasn't able to reach being the only tight part.

Questions did run through Naruto's mind sure, but he would have to wait until later when he talked to pervy sage, since he was the only one who Naruto could trust right now.

Each time he came out the air felt cold, everytime he pushed back in it felt hot, it was a mix he had never experienced before but he loved it! God did he love it! He continued to go back and forth, sweat running down his face as Shizune's mouth was still wrapped around Tsunade's member as the life in her eyes was...Well...Not gone, but almost in a relaxed state, one where everything in the world was perfect, almost.

Her eyes looked back at Naruto and when they locked, they were eyes of lust as Naruto tried to smile but wasn't able to thanks to the moan that forced its way out of his mouth, almost causing Shizune to laugh but her own moans and the rod in her mouth prevented anything like that.

As Naruto continued, he heard a drip on the floor and he looked down, he saw Shizune was cumming onto the floor, streams and streams flying out of her dick and were washing the floor with the white stickiness running out.

The image made his heart speed up tenfold as he began to feel something running throughout him and he knew he was almost ready to explode. He looked down at Shizune and she seemed to know as well as she lifted a finger and very weakly gave the come on finger wag, an indirect way of telling him to unload.

Naruto could only nod as he went back and forth a little bit more before he came all the way out, just his head still stuck before taking a deep breath and thrusting all the way forward, as soon as his cock felt the tight part of her asshole, it unleashed mighty, making Naruto go wide eyed along with Shizune.

Naruto couldn't believe the feeling! Sure he unloaded in Sakura's balls(He was still trying to figure out how that worked yet this world was obviously inflicted with something) but this was like the dam had broke and everything was just coming out, Naruto not being able to contain himself as Shizune's stomach started to inflate from being filled up so much.

Shizune on the other hand had also never felt a release to this extreme! Sure she had sex in the past, but it was always with Tsunade! This was her first experience with a guy and it was absolutely amazing! She felt his old cum inflating her stomach as she unloaded her own cum all over the floor, making her seemingly bit down hard on Tsnuade's dick, which in turn made her moan and let out her own small stream of cum, though nothing compared to Naruto and Shizune, but still enough to fill up Shizune's mouth.

After almost a straight minute of releasing, Naruto's dick started to slide out as he had lost almost all his energy as it slid right out of Shizune's ass as he stumbled backwards before falling down and leaning against the window, cum leaking out from her ass while Tsunade continued to rub through her hair, having just released her own load.

The trio didn't move for a few moments, all of them completely wiped. The first to move was Shizune as she forced her head off of Tsunade's dick, coughing up the cum she wasn't able to swallow as Tsunade's dick went limp and fell down onto her thigh, being tired out from all the excitement.

Shizune's dick had also gone limp, which was noticeable as she slid off onto her knees, her hand on her stomach as heavy breaths were coming out from her as she started to rub her inflated stomach.

Naruto was the only one with any hardness left, though he was still only about half hard as cum still slowly came out as he could barely move, his legs sore from his non stop motions from just a moment ago.

After a few more moments, Shizune started to slowly crawl over to Naruto slowly until she reached his side as placed her arm over him, making him look her way and lock eyes "N-Naruto...I-I'm honored t-to have your baby…"

"B-baby…" Those were the only things Naruto could say, questions having returned to his mind now that the cloud of lust had been temporarily vanquished as she just nodded before rolling her robe up more to show her inflated stomach.

"S-Soon...Y-Your cum w-will form a baby in me…"

"W-Why n-not Grandma's...W-Why just mine…?"

"Are you that stupid?" Tsunade spoke up as she stuffed her junk back into her pants and began to retie them as she looked at the two of them. "Did you really skip health class or something? I told you before that only a guy can impregnate a girl!"

Naruto couldn't say anything as he just nodded, more and more questions running through his head as he pushed himself up with Shizune following suit, still latching onto Naruto's arm.

"But great...Now I gotta pay someone else until Shizune gets back, but I also have to pay for Shizune's maternity leave! I would charge you Naruto but you have to support Shizune now so, agh…"

Naruto just nodded as he reached down and pulled his pants up as he began to walk to the door with Shizune following "S-Shizune...I-I'll be back, I-I gotta take care of a few things."

"O-Oh ok. U-Um, safe travels...Dear…" Dear? Where did that come from? Well it didn't matter, Naruto now knew he had to ask Jiraiya some questions. He thought before that all he needed was to relay the situation to Jiraiya and he could do the investigating alone, but now he knew he needed someone for information, otherwise he'll look like an idiot in this world.


	3. Chapter 3: The Receiving Side

**Notes: **So A bit later than I was hoping. It is exactly 2 weeks since the last chapter, but I was hoping to get this out yesterday; apologies. Before anything I want to say that the story may take longer to get some parts updated as with the worldwide pandemic going on right now, I'm having to care for alot of people right now, taking away my free time. I will still try to write when I can, its just that chapters may be shorter and in some cases, nothing but story(Though I hope I never have to do a pure story chapter).

Anyway, sorry for bringing up the real world rn since I imagine most of you are here to escape reality, so welcome! This chapter explores a few different topics, mostly some future foreshadowing that may not be for everyone, to Naruto being on the receiving end for once. Nothing too extreme yet for anything of course, but I hope you all enjoy!

For reference, the Kinks that are appearing in every Chapter Are: **Futanari, Hairy, Everyone is Hairy, Hairy Pitts, Hairy Pubes, Public Sex, Public Nudity, Public Blowjobs, Public Masturbation, Casual Fetishism, Sex is Common, Parallel Univers**

**Chapter 3 Warning: Futa on Male, Blowjob, Deepthroat, Docking, Foursome, Anal Sex, Anal Deflowering**

* * *

Naruto slowly walked down the steps of the Hokage tower with a headache, not understanding what just happened or what was going on. One minute he was trying to talk to Tsunade and get by all the weird scenes, yet the next minute it seemed like he had no control of his body as he practically initiated a threesome with Tsunade and Shizune!

Now to be fair it's not like he was complaining about it to be perfectly honest as he did enjoy himself, but he had no idea what came over him and why he lost control like he did, he also didn't know why he seemingly told them what to do without thinking of what they thought about it, though perhaps even more alarming was how they were quick to go with it without questioning him.

Naruto just let out a sigh as he walked through the empty hallway as he thought about using the restroom yet when he walked past the restroom and saw that the sign was the symbol for both sexes, he just sighed and walked on, memories of Ichiraku re-entering his mind, which started to make little Naruto excited which just exhausted him even more as he tried to walk on and ignore it.

However as Naruto walked, he heard footsteps approaching him, making him sweat as he prepared for the worst, images of all the different girls in the village running through his head when…

"Hm? Naruto?"

"Oh...Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi, Naruto's former team leader and presumed sixth Hokage, was walking up the steps, Jiraiya's book in his hand as the two eyes met "What are you doing here?"

"Finishing up a few errands here and there, nothing much really. What about you?"

"I came here to talk to Grandma about the village and everything thats been-" Naruto stopped as he eyed Kakashi, making the jounin raise an eyebrow. More than likely he was just like everyone else, so what would he say? Still, all the others haven't really said much other than call him stupid, so…"To talk to her about everyone is now acting…"

"Now acting, is everyone acting differently?"

"Yes everyone's been acting differently! I woke up this morning naked in bed! Not only that, but my junk was bigger and I had sex with Sakura, Sakura of all people! Not only that all the girls now have dicks and get pregnant through the ass and...and...Anyway it shouldn't be like this!" Naruto yelled out as he dropped his arms as Kakashi kept his casual gaze on him as he closed the book he was reading.

"Read this…"

"What?" Kakashi extended out the book to Naruto, who grabbed it and looked it over. "This is…"

"It's the book that Jiraiya writes, read from the bookmark and tell me if that seems like fantasy or reality." Naruto again raised an eyebrow as he opened the book and started reading from where it was marked.

"And then, after being found out, the girls; who were cloaked in a towel, began hitting and stomping the 'peeping toms' that they had found spying on them while they took a bath...What the?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked back up at Kakashi with a confused face "Fantasy? This looks more like the scene when Pervy Sage is found out…"

"I see, then that answers that question."

"Huh? What question?"

"It answers why you're acting like reality is currently a fantasy, because to you this is a fantasy, even though to the others like me this is everyday life."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean what you described...While to you it may be a fantasy to wake up in bed with someone from your team, in truth that happens pretty normally and nobody really questions it. It's also extremely uncommon for anybody to shave anything other than legs or face, along with the fact that everyone has the same anatomy, only thing that determines your gender is whether you can have kids or not."

"W-What? I didn't mention…"

"What, the hair or gender? I just assumed that because in truth, your reality is the fantasy that is described in the books. A world where laws and rules are much more strict, and society followed a different route concerning social politics and the evolution of people. In the world described in the books, females have something called...A Vogina?"

"Uh it's called vagina but I guess it's close enough...But still, I'm living inside of pervy Sage's book? Or atleast the book from the Pervy Sage of my world?" Kakashi nodded as Naruto scratched his head "Thats weird…"

"Well I don't know why you're complaining, this is like a fantasy to you, isn't it? Why with how everything is, I'm sure you've already acted on your urges." Naruto got a tint of red as he again scratched the back of his head.

"Well, other than the bit with Sakura, I also had a run in with Ino and learned we apparently have no dress code, Pake exists, and I might of, sort of, just impregnated Shizune…"

"So yeah, I don't know why you're complaining."

"But Kakashi-sensei, it feels wrong! What if we're the only village like this and the other villages are waiting for an opportunity to strike! What if the truth is I'm still in my world but everyone else was brainwashed and changed by some weird jutsu-" Naruto caught his words in his mouth as he began to think, was it because of…?

"I can assure you it's not a problem Naruto, but if you're really that on edge I can answer any questions you have…"

"A-Alright um, you said this world is very loose with rules and I've seen that first hand. Um...W-What about stuff like incest, or kids, or something like that!?"

"Hm, incest is between family members right? I read about it in the book. Alot of families have it to where the parents will have sex with their kids to get them used to the world, so that answers that. As for actual kids, we don't have any laws on age or anything."

"Wait, so if say like a young girl was sucking her dad off?"

"No one would bat an eye." Naruto jaw dropped as he just looked at Kakashi, really what kind of world had he entered into? The scary thing was that all of it seemed like a turn on for him which really made him question himself.

"A-Alright one last question. I said i got Shizune pregnant, well thats what she told me anyway, Sakura said the same thing. W-Whats the time limit on that?"

"What? Until birth?" Naruto nodded "Nine days."

"N-Nine days? Isn't it supposed to be-"

"Nine months? Again the book has it set at that number."

"Nine days though, what? Is aging sped up to?"

"Again using the book for reference, until the age of ten in terms of your world, every day equals one year. So after ten days they are ten years old in the context of your world."

"Damn...I guess it speeds things up but, thats alot of lost childhood."

"Well it goes back to your normal after the age of ten at least, so you can take solace in that." Naruto nodded as he bit his lip, so many rules were different now, what could he do? Did he want to leave? Well to be fair, yes he did, he wanted to see his actual friends, but this world was...Alluring to say the least.

"Man, so many changed things, it's so weird." Naruto rubbed over his face as Kakashi awaited more questions from him but that was interrupted when one of the doors opened beside of them as Kakashi kept his casual look while Naruto's jaw, once again, hit the floor.

"Hm? Kakashi? Naruto? What are you two doing here?" Stepping out of the room was the jounin Kurenai, yet she wasn't in her usual garb, she was only wearing a bra and panties, and even then the panties were about to burst off her with the bulge she had going on.

"Oh just doing a few things here and there, nothing much...Hey Naruto, whats wr-...Oh yeah…" Kakashi for a moment wondered why Naruto was all of a sudden acting funny, yet remembered why when he realized what Kurenai was wearing.

"K-K-Kurenai-sensei, why are you...just wearing that? At the Hokage's tower?"

"Hm? Because it's really hot outside, AC has been acting up so I decided to just strip down to this, makes a difference not having all that extra weight and the such on you. Don't you agree Kakashi?"

"Hm? Ah yeah…" Kakashi looked down at Naruto as he tapped his arm "Hey Naruto."

"W-What?"

"Grab her breasts." One could hear a pin drop after Kakashi said that as Naruto's jaw dropped even deeper as he looked between Kakashi and Kurenai.

"W-What!? Did you really just say out loud sensei!?"

"You do realize we're not in your world right? Just watch." Kurenai didn't really know what they were talking about, but before she could say anything, Kakashi walked towards and stuck his hand out and grabbed one of her boobs, making Naruto go wide eyed. "See? No problem...By the way Kurenai, your breasts feel more muscular than usual."

Naruto really shouldn't haven't been expecting the normal at this point, yet a part of him did and a part of him thought Kakashi was about to go knocked out when…"Ah thanks Kakashi, been training a lot more so glad to see the muscle is starting to show through."

As was said, Naruto really shouldn't have been expecting the normal at this point "Indeed, keep up with your training."

Kakashi let go of her boob as her bra moved some to show her undertit as Naruto felt himself getting really hard from the scene when Kakashi walked back towards him.

"Alright your turn."

"W-What! Kakashi, you can't be serious!"

"Course I'm serious, you should enjoy this fantasy Naruto, after all, you might wake back up in your normal world after today." Naruto tried to speak but before he could Kakashi looked at Kurenai. "Hey Kurenai, come over to Naruto for a moment."

"Hm? Whats up?" Kurenai walked over to Naruto as he felt more sweat running down his back as he saw her breasts and almost drolled. They weren't as big as Tsunade's, but he would be lying if he said they weren't impressive."Need to ask me something Naruto?"

"Uh…" Naruto just gulped as he kept eyeing Kurenai's breasts as he moved his hand up and laid it on top of her left breast and rubbed the soft texture.

"Oh, wanted to feel the results of my training? Well you gotta squeeze to feel it."Kurenai moved her hand on top of Naruto's and squeezed his hand around her breast as Naruto got hot red while even Kurenai let out a small moan. "H-How's my training?"

"i-It's great s-sensei…" Naruto again felt like his pants were about to explode and Kakashi seemed to notice as well.

"Hey Kurenai, you should compare sizes with Naruto, I've heard you're almost as big as the Hokage."

"Really? Don't know where you heard that Kakashi, but alright, sounds like a good break." Naruto raised an eyebrow but got even redder as he saw Kurenai untie the side of her panties before letting them far to the side, as her six inch meaty fat cock flung out and thanks to how close she was to Naruto, hit Naruto squarely in his crotch. "See? About two inches shorter than the Hokage."

Kakashi just nodded as he saw Naruto just staring at it, but before he could say anything, he was surprised as he saw Naruto reach up and wrap his hand around Kurenai's member, making her let out a small moan.

"Oh Naruto~ You have some rough hands, you train alot?"

"Y-Yeah you could say that…" Naruto gulped as he started to stroke Kurenai, making her sweat and moan a bit as Naruto slowly stroked her, pulling her foreskin up and down with each stroke as Naruto himself was already hard once again.

"Hehe, no need to be shy~" Kurenai said in a teasing tone as she grabbed Naruto's pants and pulled them down just enough for his cock to fly out, making her lick her lips as she wrapped her own hand around it which in turn made Naruto moan a tiny bit "Hehe~ So big~ I always get embarrassed when I see how big the men are~"

"I-I'm impressed as well…" Naruto was both impressed with how big he seemingly got, and also how big the girls were despite not having dicks all that long ago.

However, his comment made Kurenai gave a grin as she started to stroke Naruto faster "Naruto, have you ever heard of docking~?"

"D-Docking…?"

"Mmhmm~ Not many women can do it because they lack so little foreskin, but I have more than enough~" This was true, Kurenai's cock might have been shorter than Tsunade, but it was much thicker as it had way more foreskin on it. "However, before we do that…"

Kurenai stopped stroking Naruto and stepped back as Naruto's hand fell off her cock as she placed her hands on her hips and pointed her thickness straight at him.

"Suck me off good Naruto~"

Naruto just stared at her, the words entering into his brain as he tried to come up with something to say, or rather, his brain tried to process the words. It took Kakasi patting him on the back to snap him out "W-What…?"

"She said suck her off...You know, Blowjob and-"

"I-I know that! But…" Naruto grabbed Kakashi by the collar and pulled him close "I've never sucked a dick before! I'm not into guys!"

Instead of replying, Kakashi just sighed and he pushed Naruto off and locked eyes with Kurenai "Kurenai, Naruto...Is a total Sub."

"What!" Naruto eyes almost exploded as he looked at Kakashi, he went to reply but was interrupted as Kurenai gave a laugh.

"Haha! Is that right? Not many guys are like that, but hey I like variety. Alright then." Kurenai looked at Naruto with a predatorial look, making him almost shrink as he tried to backup some, yet his lowered pants caused him to trip and fall backwards onto his ass.

Kurenai walked over, her bare feet tapping against the ground as she reached down and grabbed Naruto's hair, scaring him some as his face was forcefully brought up to her twitching cock, a small whimper escaping his mouth.

"I'll let you two have your fun...As I say, I have errands to run." Kakashi gave a small wave as he looked back down at his book, Naruto's frightened eyes bulging as he looked over at him as he saw Kakashi turn his back and begun to leave.

"K-Kakashi-sensei, wa-OOPMH!" Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Kurenai suddenly pushed her meat stick into his mouth, the six inch rod forced all the way in as it crashed by his uvula and entered his throat.

"O-Oh fuck!" Kurenai let out a moan, and almost immediately Naruto felt a hot liquid begin to fill his throat and flood his mouth as it ran out some and dripped onto the floor. "F-For being a S-Sub...Y-You have such a t-tight mouth~ M-Made me cum o-off the bat~"

Naruto however, could only stare in shock as tears formed in his eyes from the pain of suddenly having his throat forcefully widened, yet he couldn't deny that he...Enjoyed it...Well more like it was intriguing. Ignoring the pain, Naruto was surprised to admit that Kurenai's cock felt...Right...In his mouth, and her cum had a hot spicy taste...Like Hot ramen that had a bit too much seasoning.

However, Naruto didn't have much time to think on this before the cock was suddenly pulled out before being thrusted in once again, going just a bit deeper as Naruto's nose got a full bush of Kurenai's Black Pubes...And he had to admit they smelt and felt nice. But again he couldn't concentrate on one thing as she pulled the cock out once again before smashing back into his face, over and over again as Naruto felt his throat widen more and more, overflowing pain with some pleasure filling his body.

Naruto's body went limp from the repeated motion, his brain was so scrambled from it that he had no control over his body, his limbs simply moved when Kurenai adjusted his body as she kept forcing her cock in and out of his mouth.

However, the more and more she went in and out, the less and less pain Naruto felt, until eventually the only pain left was a small throat burn; otherwise his body was only feeling pleasure as he found himself melting into her dominant actions and this was evidenced by his cock as it grew bigger and bigger until it was once again hard, despite already having sex twice today.

Kurenai noticed this of course, causing her to smirk as another moan escaped her mouth as she once again unloaded into Naruto's throat, causing him to go choke as more cum escaped from his mouth and hit the floor. Yet this time, instead of simply being in shock, Naruto felt himself twitching and soon his cock also unloaded, shooting up and landing on his clothes, the floor and Kurenai as well, causing her to let out a purr as she stroked Naruto's hair, her cock slowly sliding out of his mouth causing him to breath heavily as he had lost all energy to even move his eyes up.

Yet Kurenai wasn't done as she suddenly threw Naruto to the ground and grabbed his waist, and before Naruto could react, she pulled his ass suddenly into the air, making him almost panic as he realized exactly what was about to happen. "W-Wait...K-Kurenai, m-maybe w-we shou-FUCKKK!"

Naruto couldn't help but yell at an almost high pitch as his ass was suddenly plunged into by Kurenai's cock, the six inch member breaking his ass as pain shot through and he felt blood begin to drip out. However again that only lasted a second before another liquid invaded as Kurenai shot another load as his ass was filled by her hot white semen, her moans somehow overruling his own screams. "D-Damn Naruto...A-Are you s-sure you're a s-sub? Y-You have s-such a tight ass~"

"I-I-I…" Naruto tried to speak, but couldn't as the pain that had vanished from his throat suddenly returned as the pain from his ass made his body feel like a noodle as he had no control, he was at the mercy of Kurenai as she suddenly began to thrust in and out of his ass, yet unlike his throat, his tried to tighten and keep her cock in, making it only more painful as she forced her cock to slide out before slamming it right back in.

Though the cum she shot acted as a semi-lube, it wasn't enough to help as Naruto's mind was going more and more blank, the pain being almost too much as he felt her dig her nails into his ass cheeks as she was experiencing immense pleasure.

Naruto again had to admit that a part of him enjoyed this, but it was too much at once. His mind couldn't register it as his ass was adjusting on the fly to accommodate Kurenai's cock, yet it wasn't enough as Naruto's eyes went blank as his body limped some as Kurenai kept him hung up, continuing to pound his ass faster and faster.

He thought the more he went limp, the more mercy Kurenai might have, and indeed she seemed to stop when she noticed him go limp and his mind thought that she was showing mercy.

That was destroyed when Kurenai spoke in a cougar like tone "Oh? Need some help staying upright? What a naughty boy~"

Naruto didn't quite know what she meant, but he quickly learned as she briefly let go of his ass; though it was still held up in the air as she brought her hands to her chest and performed a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kurenai spoke, and soon another Kurenai poofed into existence in front of him, his eyes barely looking up at her. The clone Kurenai simply gave a nod to the real Kurenai as she bent down and grabbed Naruto's hair and brought his face, his mind not even resisting as he knew what was about to come.

And on cue, the two Kurenai's again nodded at one another as they both thrusted at once, the real Kurenai penetrating deeper into Naruto's ass and the Clone going back down into Naruto's throat, the two of them moaning and cumming at once, as Naruto felt his stomach bulge some from the amount of cum entering his body.

And in unison, the two of them began exiting and entering Naruto in sync, his throat and ass being destroyed at the exact same time. Naruto on the other hand had regained some of his mind as the stopage to perform the jutsu gave him time to recover, yet the more he recovered the more he found the pain to start being replaced with pleasure.

In fact, he found himself wishing that the two would be even rougher on him, as he got even harder when his hair was grabbed and forced up by the clone, and each time they pumped deeper and deeper into him, he found himself getting closer and closer to climax as his dick flopped back and forth with each thrust from the two.

His throat bulged more and more as the clone pushed her dick farther and farther in, until finally she was able to get all six inches down as she began to try to get her balls into his mouth as well as Naruto felt her hairs stick to his teeth, and felt them snap off her and entangle in his teeth when she pulled back and thrusted forward again.

This continued on as Naruto felt more and more pleasure resonatated throughout his body before finally his cock began to unload onto the floor, a white puddle quickly forming from the amount of cum that was escaping from his cock onto the floor "A-Ah~ G-Getting L-Lubed up N-Naruto~?"

Naruto didn't quite know what she meant, but before he could find out, both Kurenai's thrusted forward and unloaded deep into him, Narutt and tasted the thick cum shoot down his throat and into his ass as his stomach bulged even more from the amount that they were pumping out now.

As soon as they did, both of them pulled completely out and backed up some as Naruto collapsed to the floor, cum leaking out of his mouth and ass like a fountain as he laid in a pool of cum that was on the floor. He thought maybe it was finally over…

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Again he heard Kurenai and soon another smoke puff appeared as a third Kurenai appeared as the now three Kurenai looked down at Naruto's limp and exposed body.

The three Kurenai smirked at each other as they all undid their bras and let them fall to the floor, their now fully naked bodies exposed as the real Kurenai reached down and picked Naruto up, as he offered no resistance or support as she sat down the floor behind him and placed his back against her boobs as she allowed her cock to slide back into his now gaping asshole, causing a moan to escape her lips as Naruto's voice was too killed to react.

That wasn't all though as the first clone walked over and positioned her body over the sitting real Kurenai and Naruto as she grabbed his hair and thrusted her cock back into his mouth, his eyes simply looking up as he was getting more and more used to the texture of the cock.

However, the last clone surprised him to say the least as it walked over and got onto her knees as she grabbed his cock, making him think she was about to suck it before he felt her cock touch his, and soon he felt the two cocks almost begin to merge just like with Sakura, however this time he felt her pull her foreskin over his, before she then grabbed his stretchy foreskin and wrapped it around hers, linking the two.

"T-This is w-what I w-was talking about N-Naruto...I-It's called Docking~" Naruto didn't quite know how to react, it felt nice but not too pleasurable.

He figured like before, he would quickly find out and sure enough all three Kurenai again began fucking him in unison as the real one bounced him on her cock, the first clone began to throat fuck him, and the second clone began to slide their dicks back and forth against one another as their locked foreskin kept either cock from escaping.

The sound Kurenai's balls slapping against two of his holes echoed through the hallway as the second clone kept going back and forth with their docked cocks, the two long members sliding against one another as Naruto's cock twitched, though it was more so from the pleasure he was experiencing from his ass and mouth than the so called docking.

Still he wasn't at the point to complain as a moan tried to escape from his roughed up cum covered throat yet was stopped by the rod inside as the three Kurenai kept going in unison still in the middle of the way as their bodies continued to splash around in the large cum puddle that was forming.

As they continued to pound Naruto, the three Kurenai moaned out again as they all cummed again as Naruto's mouth and ass continued to overflow with cum. However the cock that he was docking with cummed as well as the docked cocks became coated in the white coat, and Naruto suddenly felt the pleasure from the docking increase as his cock was covered in a warm thick texture as Kurenai kept going back and forth, mixing her cum together between the two as Naruto felt himself on the edge.

Back and Forth...Back and Forth...The in sync motion with the three Kurenai on Naruto became so rhymatic that for just a moment, Naruto this would be his world from now on. Relegated to being Kurenai's toy as the motion continued on and on until…

"I-I'm Cumming!" Yelling it out fir the first time, the three Kurenai yelled out as they unloaded their biggest load yet, however unlike the last times, Naruto just slowly nodded as he cummed at the same time as them, and despite being three of them, Naruto's load outweighed them all as his filled up the docked cocks so much that it pulled the two foreskins apart and shot up into the sky, covering all four of them as the clone Kurenai fell onto the floor as Naruto fell backwards onto Kurenai, who barely had the strength to keep them upright.

The four of them breathing heavily was the only thing heard for a few moments before the sound of smoke puffing up was heard as the two clones vanished, leaving just Naruto and the real Kurenai.

Neither of them moved or said anything for a moment as they tried to catch their breath, along with Naruto trying to talk through his rugged throat.

The silence was eventually broken as Naruto felt himself gently pushed off as Kurenai shakily pushed herself up, and looked down at the cum covered Naruto "T-That was fun...G-Good training...I-I would continue b-but I have s-something to d-do soon Naruto….C-Come back a-again w-when you want t-to train…."

Naruto just looked up at her and gave a meek nod as she gave a smile and shakily walked away, her cock swaying between her legs as Naruto just watched, his eyes slowly closing as the experience caused him to pass out.


	4. Update 4-6-2020

Well, this was an update I was hoping to avoid but due to the current circumstances I'm afraid that I can't help but announce this. As many of you know, the world is currently under immense turmoil as Covid-19 disrupts daily life. I had hoped to keep writing to bring you all entertainment during these times but atlas, I'm afraid that I have been personally affected by the virus.

I mentioned last chapter that I had family members I was looking after due to symptoms they were displaying, and sadly I can now confirm that one of them has tested positive for the virus. Thankfully they are doing well, and the doctor is confident they will make a full recovery due to a variety of factors, but for the time being my time will be spent assisting them and also self-quratining due to obvious reasons.

If I had to set a timeframe for when I can return, I would say around 3-4 weeks at the most. Really I hope to be able to update in about 2 weeks but we're going with a longer wait time just to be on the safe side.

I apologize to everyone and I hope you all remain safe during these times. I also apologize for not responding to the few Private Messages I have but I'm afraid I don't have much time, not even to respond to a simple message and I apologize.

In more positive news, I do want to give a shout out to a really good friend of mine who has really helped give me ideas and write this story you all enjoy. Her name is Elizabeth, better known as TheFetishWriter here on Fanfiction, and she recently started a new story that she was inspired to write from the ideas we had discussed previously.

The story is based in the world of Persona 5, and revolves around the protagonist making all the girls his personal sluts and ruling the world. She warns it's pretty slow paced however, so it might take some time to get going, but she'd love some warm feedback and ideas. The story is called The Kings World.

She also has a Naruto story of her own called "The Medical Uzumaki" which is a Naruto/Temari story. It is however SFW, so sadly it might not interest you all.

All that said, I hope you all stay safe, and i hope to talk to you all soon!


	5. Update 6-26-2020Chapter 4 Sneak Peek

Well that was an extended break that I wasn't expecting, I can't really say much on the matter as it deals with alot of personal issues and health related stuff, but I apologize for the extended wait on this and the like.

For the most part I have retired from writing due to my personal life, so much so that I've given away another one of my stories to another author, however I love the premise to this story so much that I didn't want to give it away or discontinue it altogether so I am happy to announce that the story will continue! Not only will it continue but I'm going to give yall a sneak peek at the next chapter!

I've only worked on it for about two days, so it's not much but think of it as an apology for how long I was away!

docs dot google dot com/document/d/1jhpxVTioATvdQHXfUAN9fPGv8dPN8u8KY3pK6H17vsU/edit?usp=sharing

That link will bring to the preview of the next chapter!

Again I apologize, and the next chapter will still likely take a bit, but as you can see I am fast at work and hope to get even more kinkier and the like!

Thank you all for your patience, and I'm excited to talk to all of you again!


End file.
